


Songs for Fandoms

by Obviouslynotafangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Multi, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviouslynotafangirl/pseuds/Obviouslynotafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a collection of rewritten lyrics which I have created, to represent or tell a story about a certain Ship/ character. Works best when paired with a karaoke version of the track these parodies are based off of. Some will be funny, and some will be emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easy Lover- Phillip Bailey and Phil Collins (Supernatural)

Demon hunter  
Cas got a hold on you believe it  
Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be with Sammy

Crowley is a douchebag  
You know he'll trick you with all of his deals  
He's like no other  
New king of hell, he pisses of Bobby

Deans the kinda guy you dream of  
Dream of fucking shit up  
Better forget it  
Demons you'll regret it

Sam goes round and does the research  
He'll slay you down in a church  
Better forget it  
Vamps you'll regret it

No you'll never beat them, so leave it, leave it  
Get out quick 'cause Lucifer's a bitch and,  
It's the only way  
They'll ever know

The Winchester Brothers,  
They'll save your ass just you believe it  
Like no other  
They'll exorcise that demon prick

Adam is their brother  
They had no clue that he existed  
Castiel is clueless  
His people skills are really rusty

Azazel's the one that killed her  
Burned her on the ceiling  
The boys got their revenge  
And sent that mofo crawling

Balthazar and Gabriel,  
Make the boy's lives hell  
Someone stole some weapons  
Now they've got to go and get em

No you'll never beat them, so leave it, leave it  
Get out quick 'cause Lucifer's a bitch and,  
It's the only way  
They'll ever know.

No you'll never beat them, so leave it, leave it  
Get out quick 'cause Lucifer's a bitch and,  
It's the only way  
They'll ever know.

The Winchester Brothers,  
They'll save your ass just you believe it  
Like no other  
They'll exorcise that demon prick


	2. The Ballad of Barry and Freda (Let's Do It) - Victoria Wood (MorMor)

Key:

_Italics= Moriarty_

**Bold= Moran**

_**Both=Both** _

 

Jimmy and Sebby sat one night.

The sky was clear and the stars were bright.

The wind was soft, the moon was up,

Jimmy drained his floral cup.

He gave a smirk,

He felt sublime,

He switched off "Detective Murder time".

Sebby cringed in fear and dread,

As Jimmy grabbed his tie and said:

_Let's do it, Let's do it,_

_Do it while the mood is right._

_I'm feeling, like killing,_

_I've really got an appetite._

_I'm on fire, with desire,_

_I could handle half the bankers in a firm of liars._

_Let's do it, let's do it tonight._

But he said:

**I can't do it, I can't do it,**

**I don't believe in too much death.**

**Your passion, for bashing,**

**Turns me into a nervous wreck.**

**No derision, my decision,**

**I'd rather stay in and watch the television.**

**I can't do it, I can't do it tonight.**

So he said:

_Let's do it, let's do it,_

_Do it till their hearts go boom._

_Go native, get creative,_

_Killing in their living rooms._

_This folly, I'm jolly,_

_Bend them over backwards like their spines were jelly._

_Let's do it, let's do it tonight._

But he said:

**I can't do it, I can't do it,**

**My old assassin ways are gone.**

**I'm older, feel colder,**

**Why can't you leave alone John.**

**I'm imploring, stop taunting,**

**And let me read the magazine about cleaning flooring.**

**I can't do it, I can't do it tonight.**

So he said:

_Let's do it, let's do it,_

_Have a crazy night of blood._

_I'll skin them bare, and just wear,_

_A Westwood suit, because, duh._

_Don't starve a man of a palava,_

_Dangle from the roof, kill em in your balaclava._

_Let's do it, let's do it tonight._

**I can't do it, I can't do it,**

**I know I'd only get it wrong.**

**Don't tangle, for me to angle,**

**My aim's never been that strong.**

**Stop pouting, stop shouting,**

**You know I pulled a muscle when I killed that guardsman.**

**I can't do it, I can't do it tonight.**

_Let's do it, let's do it,_

_Share a night of wild violence._

_Frenetic, poetic,_

_This could be our last big chance._

_To kill Whittman, or Clifton,_

_Or even have a shot at good old Mr Shipman._

_Let's do it, let's do it tonight._

**I can't do it, I can't do it,**

**I've got other problems here on hand.**

**Don't whine, the choice is mine,**

**I've got a busy two weeks planned.**

**Stop nagging, I'm flagging,**

**You know as well as I do that my gun's gone missing.**

**I can't do it, I can't do it tonight.**

_Let's do it, let's do it,_

_While I'm really in the mood._

_Three cheers, it's been years,_

_Since I caught you even semi-amused._

_Be drastic, be manic,_

_Shoot around until their hearts are filled with panic._

_Let's do it, let's do it tonight._

**I can't do it, I can't do it,**

**I must refuse to cause a mess.**

**I feel silly, it's too risky,**

**To go out and to cause distress.**

**Don't use me, don't break me,**

**I really think it's something that shouldn't concern me.**

**I can't do it, I can't do it tonight.**

_Let's do it, let's do it,_

_I feel we absolutely must._

_I won't make you, want to take you,_

_On a killing spree from up above._

_No cautions, just portions,_

_Of leaving lots of bodies in twisted contortions._

_Let's do it, let's do it tonight._

**I can't do it, I can't do it,**

**It's really not my specialty.**

**I'm harassed,** **embarrassed,**

**I wish you hadn't picked on me.**

**No murders, quit saying you're gonna 'burn' em,**

**Just leave Sherlock alone I'm sure he's perfectly harmless.**

**I can't do it, I can't do it tonight.**

_Let's do it, let's do it,_

_I really want to run amok._

_Let's meddle, be the devil,_

_And really make their hearts stop._

_Be mighty, be frightly._

_Come on, let's go show them how their story's ending._

_Let's do it, let's do it tonight._

**_Let's do it, let's do it,_ **

**_I really want to rant and rave._ **

**_Let's go, cause I know,_ **

**_Just how I want you to behave._ **

**_Not bleakly, not meekly,_ **

**_I wanna see their spleens lying cold on the concrete._ **

**_Let's do it, let's do it tonight!_ **

 


	3. Uptown Funk- Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars (Supernatural)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)

Bullets  
And rock salt  
Gonna whoop your ass  
Cos that's our job  
This ones for them mothers  
And girlfriends  
'Cos Azazel killed them  
Cruising, bruising  
Windows down in the impala  
Gon' kick some butt, and save some girls  
Then gonna kick your ass even harder

It's too hot (Hot damn)  
Your mums burning alive on the ceiling man  
It's too hot (Hot damn)  
Fought a dragon, but we can't retire man  
It's too hot (Hot damn)  
Say our names, we're the Winchesters  
We're too hot (Hot damn)  
We'll save your life, dont you worry  
Break it down...

Bobby Singer, Dean and Sammy (Ooh)  
Bobby Singer, Dean and Sammy (Ooh)  
Bobby Singer, Dean and Sammy (Ooh)  
'Cause Hunters we gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Hunters we gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Hunters we gon' give it to ya  
Hunting time, and we in the spot  
Don't believe us just watch (Come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe us just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Stop  
Wait a minute  
Dean was dead, Pretty sure about it  
Escaping, from his grave  
Sammy boy, he's gonna freak  
Wait now theres Angels, like Castiel, Balthazar and Zachariah?  
If they show up we gon' freak out,  
That shit is really fucking creepy.

It's too hot (Hot damn)  
Our mums burning alive on the ceiling man  
It's too hot (Hot damn)  
Fought a dragon, but we can't retire man  
It's too hot (Hot damn)  
Say our names, we're the Winchesters  
We're too hot (Hot damn)  
We'll save your life, dont you worry  
Break it down...

Bobby Singer, Dean and Sammy (Ooh)  
Bobby Singer, Dean and Sammy (Ooh)  
Bobby Singer, Dean and Sammy (Ooh)  
'Cause Hunters we gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Hunters we gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Hunters we gon' give it to ya  
Hunting time, and we in the spot  
Don't believe us just watch (Come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe us just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Before we leave,  
Let us tell y'all a little something  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up, uh  
I said hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up.

Werewolves  
Don't try it,  
Got a silver bullet, you might like it  
If you a vampire don't taunt me  
Got a big ass knife, with your name on it  
Come on, Demons  
Don't worry  
Can paint a pentagram, before you know it  
Well it's hunting time, and we in the spot  
Don't believe us just watch (Come on)

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe us just watch

Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)

Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Don't believe us just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up (say whaa?!)  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up (say whaa?!)  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up (say whaa?!)  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up  
Hunters fuck you up, hunters fuck you up (say whaa?!)  
Hunters fuck you up,  
Aaaaaaow!


	4. Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance (Supernatural)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So incase you couldn't tell, this one is from Dean's POV. Enjoy :D Xx

When I was a young boy,

My father told me to take my brother,

And run as fast as I can.

 

He said "Run Dean, just go now,

Don't look back, take Sammy and run faster.

I'll try to save your mum."

And though he tried to save her,

He had to leave and look after his sons,

To make sure they were okay.

 

Then one day he left them,

Made a deal with the demon Azazel,

To save his boys again.

 

When I was a young boy,

My father told me to take my brother,

And run as fast as I can,

He said "Run Dean, just go now,

Don't look back, take Sammy and run faster.

I'll try to save your mum."

 

Sometimes I get the feeling this Crowley dudes a creep,

And other times I want to kill angels.

Cos Balthazar, and Lucifer, Raphael and Cas too,

Are massive dicks we want you all to know.

 

Supernatural,

Supernatural,

Half of us are dead believe me,

This haunting shit will carry on.

Will carry on,

And though our mum died when we were kids,

Yeah we still see her burning.

 

A world that's full of creatures we've ripped out all their spleens,

Pure Iron, Silver, burn and salt them all.

So paint a 'gram, chant in latin,

Their screams are loud and clear,

We're hunters till the end we'll kill them all

 

Supernatural,

Supernatural,

Half of us are dead believe me,

This haunting shit will carry on.

Will carry on,

And though you're tired and defeated,

These evil bitches won't go.

 

On and on we carry through the tears,

Ooh oh ohhh

Soulless Sam and even Demon Dean,

Ooh oh ohhh

Take a look at me, spreading demon entrails on the floor.

 

Do or die, there's no retiring,

Because the world would be gone without us,

Go and try, we stopped the apocalypse,

We have no choice, we gotta play this part,

Bobby and, John, Sam and Mary,

I've gotta try, I'm gonna do my best,

Even if, it leaves me broken,

Listen here, because I know I'm young,

I'm not a man, I'm just a hunter,

Just a boy, who grew up way too fast,

I'm not a man, I'm just a hunter,

I

Don't

Care!

 

Supernatural,

Supernatural,

Half of us are dead believe me,

This haunting shit will carry on.

Will carry on,

And though you're tired and defeated,

These Demon bitches won't go.

 

Do or die, there's no retiring,

Because the world would be gone without us,

Go and try, we stopped the apocalypse,

We have no choice, we gotta play this part. (We'll slay them all)

 

Do or die, there's no retiring, (We'll slay them all)

Because the world would be gone without us, (We'll slay them all)

Go and try, we stopped the apocalypse,

We have no choice, we gotta play this part. (We'll slay them all!)

 

 

 


	5. All Star- Smash Mouth (Harry Potter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, in this Narcy is short for Narcissa :)

Somebody once told me Voldemort tried to kill me  
He failed but both my parents are dead.  
Now I'm left with this big scar, my uncle and my aunt,  
And the shape of a bolt on my forehead.

Well this big guy comes in sending Vernon running,  
Gave me a big cake and took me to London.  
Didn't make sense talking 'bout Hogwarts,  
Bought me an owl and took me shopping.

So much to do, so much to see,  
Bertie Botts every flavour jelly beans.  
You'll never learn if you don't go,  
Won't get better boy if you don't show.

Hey now, Harry Potter, get your game on, Quidditch.  
Hey now, Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione and Snape.  
The snitch glitters in gold,  
Everyone finds potions really dull.

It's a cool place, and they say it gets cooler,  
Hogsmeade trips gotta wait 'til I'm older.  
The Philosophers stone and the Chamber,  
Thing's I've gotta do 'fore next September.

My Godfather, is looking pretty thin,  
Twelve years in Azkaban sounds pretty grim.  
Goblet of fire, my name soared,  
Triwizard champion, I'll never get bored.

Hey now, Harry Potter, get your game on, Quidditch.  
Hey now, Harry potter, Ron, Hermione and Snape.  
Order of the Phoenix,  
My Godfather's dead 'cos of Bellatrix.

Hey now, Harry Potter, get your game on, Quidditch.  
Hey now, Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione and Snape.  
Snape killed Dumbledore,  
Fell from really high...

Somebody people once asked me if they could save my ass,  
Said I need to get away from that place.  
I said yep, now my owl's dead,  
In this cool bike, spells fired at my head,  
I just wish for some normality.

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming,  
Head to the streets go Horcrux hunting.  
They didn't make sense, like Hufflepuff's cup,  
Like really Voldy, that's super dumb.

So much to do, so much to see,  
Resurrection stone, helped by Narcy.  
You'll never know if you don't go,  
Fred and Lupin couldn't 'scape the green glow.

Hey now, Harry Potter, get your game on, Quidditch.  
Hey now, Harry Potter, Snape got killed by, that snake.  
Neville went all badass,  
Sliced the serpent's head, now Voldy's dead.

The snitch glitters in gold,  
Thank you J.K Rowling, the story's told.


End file.
